1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet nozzle apparatus for providing massage by using hot water supplied from, e.g., a home automatic hot-water supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional bath jet massage apparatus generally, a jet hole for a jet stream is formed in the inner wall of a bath, and a fluid mixture of hot water and air is supplied to the jet hole using a pump so as to jet out the mixture from the jet hole into the bath as a jet stream.
In the conventional jet massage apparatus, therefore, a pump must be arranged near the bath, and hence the size of the overall system is inevitably increased. Since houses are generally not equipped with such pumps, jet massage cannot be easily performed at home.